endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Cutler
Vincent is a English mage, that under various paths have taken different names and titles, such as; Archmage Cutler, The Serpent's Shadow, War and Sir Vincent. Vincent is originally the son of Lord Cutler born and raised in London, England. He possesses the Origin Burn and has fire themed magecraft. Character History When Vincent was very young his mother died, too young for him to ever know her although the details of her death are also vague. His father was a callous man who never spoke about Vincent's mother and Vincent grew up as pretty much as an accessory to his father till his father died when he was 12 years old. His family however are mages, rumoured to be descended from Morgan le Faye via Mordred, although this is all speculation. Archmage Cutler - The Serpent's Shadow/The Red Horseman This is the route of the Evil Vincent, in a few variations Vincent turns out evil. In the first variation Vincent did not go to the Magic School, grew up lonely and pained, seeking thrills and power and instead of school went backpacking around the world. Vincent then gets captured by cultists, who decide to use him as the temporary vessel to some of their fire chaos god essence. The shadow of Apophis. His magecraft increased when he became free of his captors, he adopted the grail system corrupting via Apophis to summon Servant's for him and his chosen associates, in this version he is the leader of the Archmage. His Burn origin allowing his body to not incinerate from simply touching the shadow of the snake, made him a good vessel even if he was not blood of the Pharaoh. In this time line he is the Master of Saber (Jaime Lannister) He is eventually defeated, but the chaos god had partially been in this world and chaos had rippled reality. The Red Horseman is the 21 year old Thrill seeking Vincent before he was possessed by Apophis' shadow. This version of Vincent enhanced by Jamal's body and magecraft as well as the Gentleman's ritual, is on Archmage level, although in this incarnation he is not the strongest Archmagus. The red Horseman is taken from an alternate future to the rest of the Horsemen. Sir Vincent - Wheel of Time Route In this version of Vincent's life, he went to school, he did talk to Alysis and gain friends and join in with the Arcana tournament. The Gentleman used sympathetic blood magic, to copy the set of Origin's Vincent and his friends possessed for his own means, and create enhanced bodies for the memories and powers to flow through. So Vincent is the master of Saber again in this timeline and is currently fighting against his evil doppelganger War; The Red Horseman. Powers and Abilities Vincent is a powerful fire type mage, using flame based magecraft whenever possible. By channeling his origin 'Burn' either through the Sword of Incendiaries or via concentration, he can burn anything including concepts, or if he desires makes something immune to burning. Vincent is also a master swordsman built on training he started as a child. As the Red Horsman or the Serpent's shadow Vincent as access to various different shadow and sand based magecraft. Category:Cutler Category:Fate